Jack Fickle
Jackson Fickle, usually only referred to as Jack or Jack Fickle, is one of the children Ares. He is in charge of running the Training Room and acts as a War General in the Council of Olymcampus. Usually a hot-head, Jack cares immensely for his friends and is a goof-ball. History ''Early Life'' Childhood Jackson Fickle was born to Ares and an unknown woman on April 14th, 2000. Originally born in Ridgewood Jack's mother soon drove to the nearby town of Saddle River and abandoned him at the foot of a 7-Eleven after being visited and told by an Oracle what Jack could become. Jack was always going in and out of the homes and families that fostered him. Many were led to believe it was due to Jack's proneness to tantrums, but in reality, the Oracle that warned his mother began to visit each home Jack would be fostered in. Jack would follow the pattern of being fostered and quickly sent back for a long time until the age of seven. At seven years old Jack was adopted by the Fickle family. As they brought him home, the Oracle was standing in the driveway. The Fickle parents told the kids to stay in the car as they handled the situation. When they conversated with the Oracle, their faces could be seen to be "...turning with fear, slight guiltiness, and sadness as they kept glancing at Jack in the car". Terra, Jack's adoptive sister, got out of the car and began to ask relentless questions about what was happening. When Terra learned that they would be giving Jack back, Terra pleaded and begged until the family agreed to keep Jack. As the years went by in Jack's life, his family cared for him. And while they were loving and kind to him, they began to suppress any power or destructive tendency that showed up. They put in in martial arts classes to help curve his aggressiveness. When he was 10, he and his family went to a festival where Jack was drawn to a vendor selling a wooden sword. After this, Jack began to undergo various types of weapon-style training in an effort to help subdue the incoming hormones he would feel as he started puberty. Killer 16th Birthday Bash On Jack's 16th birthday, everything changed. For him, it started as a normal day and when he arrived from home a birthday surprise was waiting for him. At first, it was just a birthday party with him and his adoptive family. But soon it was interrupted by Ares. Ares had come to Jack's party with two goals in mind, the first to bless Jack's favorite wooden sword from the festival when he was young. The other was to persuade Jack to join him and leave his family. Jack refused. After attempt and attempt, and refusal and refusal, an enraged Ares took manners into his own hands. Jack's family was slaughtered (although Terra's body was never found making her death inconclusive) and their screams caused the neighbors to call the cops. Ares disappeared forcing Jack to go on the run. Path to Olymcampus Jack spent 3 months on the lam. Eventually, he found himself in a diner somewhere within New York. While he was sat in the corner two young people entered with blood scattered on their body. The two sat down with Jack and told him about Olymcampus. They revealed their names to be Jax and Cole. Jax was a scouter for Olymcampus, taking quests to find demi-gods out in the real world. Cole, a newly found demi-god, was aloof and irascible and an argument between Jack and Cole quickly erupted. After being kicked out of the diner and the cops called on them, Cole's past was slightly revealed, leaving Jack sympathetic. A strong friendship would begin between the three. Jax lead the two to Olymcampus. ''Living in Olymcampus'' When Jack arrived at the campus, he had only been 16 for a few months. He mostly kept to himself. He only passed by people and never really spoke to his siblings while he lived in the Ares Dorms. One day, Jack had left the dorms to clear his head, sitting in the Campus Field. A Demi-God had confronted Jack, asking him to fight. Jack was reluctant but the Demi-God had used charm-speak to force him. The fight became gruesome and people began to gather. Before the fight furthered, Cole, the Demi-God who he came to Olymcampus with, had stepped in, sending a wall of hellfire to separate Jack and the other Demi-God. Jack fell from his injuries and Cole fell from exhausting her powers. They both were sent to the infirmary where their friendship would grow. Jack would continue his classes in Olymcampus, favoring Gym and Leadership classes. On his breaks and weekends, he would party and hangout with Cole and Jax. He could regularly be found in the training room, where he would practice sword fighting and martial arts. After the first war, Jack matured greatly. taking on many responsibilities. The campus entrusted Jack with running the training room, as part of his off-season "War General" duties. When it came time for the New Moon kids to be reintroduced to everyone, Jack assigned the Ares children of the New Moons to help with the training room. Jack became a senior and had almost completed his final year of high school, but then, Ares declared war. ''Wars'' New Moon War The New Moon War is where Jack earned his title as War General. As War General, he was involved in many of the plans to attack the base of the New Moons. Four teams would attack four sections of the base. Jack lead a group into battle against the East Section of the New Moon base. After the war had ended, Jack was tasked with keeping guard of various New Moon prisoners. He would attempt to bring food to them regularly, at one point offering a Peanut Butter sandwich to a Demi-God who had a peanut allergy by accident. Jack was also an active advocate for rehabilitating the New Moon Demi-Gods. Ares War Before the Ares war began, all Ares children heard a message from their father. They were told to meet with him at the top of the Empire State Building. As a large group of the Ares Demi-Gods accepted this call, Jack stayed behind. When all of the Ares kids declined to join Ares on his journey to destroy Olymcampus they left the building. Leaving Ares available to have a one on one conversation. Jack drove to meet Ares, and in a heated argument, he made a deal with Ares. On the day of the fight, they were going to duel, the loser would be sent to the depths of Tartarus. When the war began Jack met Ares in the Field of Olymcampus. They dueled, and in a cruel and unsparing defeat, Jack was killed and sent to Tartarus. ''Living in Tartarus'' When in Tartarus, time gets obscured. Jack ended up in the area of Tartarus where 1 minute on Earth equals 1 day in Tartarus. Therefore, 1 day on Earth equals 4 years in Tartarus. Jack awoke in a dark place, only abyss around him, his punishment in Tartarus was to walk. Forever. For 4 years (1 day on Earth) he walked endlessly into the dark trying to find a way out until he collapsed and blacked out. During this time somewhere within the last year of his walking, two eyes began to follow Jack. It later would be found out these eyes were Damasen's. When Jack woke up, he was laying inside a large bed within Damasen's hut. Damasen saved Jack after he collapsed from walking. In the following years, Jack would live with Damasen, trading stories, hunting together, and training with him. While there, Damasen and Jack defeated the Lydian Drakon. Damasen used the Drakon's Bones to create Agon (named after the Ancient Greek term for "struggle" or "fight"), Jack's new sword. Trivia *The last name Fickle was meant to be ironic since the Fickle family was the only adoptive family to not be Fickle about adopting Jack. *While in Tartarus Jack walked for 4 years and 105120 miles. **The average walking speed is 3 mph and there are 35040 hours in 4 years. Category:Seniors Category:Characters